puccafandomcom-20200213-history
Gone With The Noodles
"Gone with the Noodles" is the third segment of the fourth episode of the television show Pucca. It first aired October 9, 2006. Synopsis Abyo wins a starring role in a big movie, but the antics of Pucca and Garu threaten to steal the spotlight. Plot While fleeing from Pucca, Garu ends up in the center of Sooga Village. She tries to leap down on him from the sky, but he uses a ninja camouflage to hide from her. He leaps into a hollow tree, but Pucca uproots the whole thing and tries to run off with it. He escapes her again and ducks into a nearby alley. There, he finds Ching tied to train tracks with Abyo fighting a swarm of Ninjas. Though he is doing well, Garu knocks him aside and begins to wallop them more fiercely until they run away screaming. Abyo is outraged by his actions and someone yells “cut”, revealing that the whole situation was a scene from a movie they were shooting. Abyo, who had saved six hundred Ninja-pop bottle caps to be cast, is unimpressed with Garu ruining his big roll. Roll Stin, the director, orders that they restart, with Santa as a camera man, Dada as a mike-holder, and Ssoso as a make-up artist. Garu, seeing Pucca coming their way, takes off down the street and crashes into a fake scenery display. He is stopped by the surface but sees Pucca running through the center of it straight for him. The chase continues back through the costume department from which Garu grabs a red costume and take off, though Pucca follows after him holding a white costume. Back on the set, the director is explaining the casting roles with the red ninja (Garu) is supposed to chase after Abyo. The scene begins and Abyo (discouraged from removing his shirt) takes on the group of ninja’s once more. Garu tries to discreetly slip out of the shot, but bumps into a another ninja dressed in white. She reveals herself to be Pucca, but a ninja falls between them before she can kiss him. Abyo continues to battle the ninjas and trying to remove his shirt, though is being told to “wait for it”. The black ninjas are defeated, but their red ninja has disappeared. Garu is running across the roof with Pucca in pursuit. Abyo demands they return to the movie and gives chase. The director, seeing potential in this, climbs into Santa’s sleigh with the camera and follow the group. He films Garu's daring escapes from Pucca, running and leaping across roofs and streets, and marvels over their stunts. Abyo is finally given the go ahead and removes his shirt with more melodrama than ever before, rejoining the chase after Garu and Pucca. After a hilarious and confusing chase, the trio finally ends up crashing into each other with Pucca coming out on top. Pucca picks up Garu from the pile and while Abyo bemoans the loss of his “big finish”, the director seems more pleased with this change of events. Sometime later, the movie premier takes place with a limo pulling up to the red carpet. Ching jumps out, followed by Abyo who does not want to see “Funny Love Ninjas” as the film has been renamed. She pulls him along anyway. Behind them, Pucca exits the car wearing a dress and drags Garu along more forcefully as the four enter the theatre. Moments later, Garu runs back out with Pucca following him. Watching them from the crowd, the the chefs say she does not have to watch the movie, she lived it. Allusions *The title is a reference to 1939 movie Gone with the Wind. Trivia Gallery gowith.PNG gowith1.PNG gowith0.PNG gowith2..PNG gowith3.PNG gowith4.PNG gowith5.PNG gowith6.PNG gowith7.PNG gowith8.PNG gowith10.PNG gowith11.PNG gowith12.PNG gowith13.PNG gowith14.PNG gowith15.PNG gn1.png gn2.png gowithlove.PNG Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes